silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Could Really Go for A Sandwich
is the second episode of Survivor: Second Chances 3. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Blind Leading the Blind Each tribe will choose one person to be their caller. The rest of the tribe will be blindfolded. Using only verbal commands, the caller will instruct two pairs of blindfolded tribe members to collect three bags containing one ball each. Once they have all three bags, they will take off the blindfolds and, one at a time, work to put the three balls in the center of a table maze. The first tribe to finish wins Immunity. Winner: Nitoda Story Night of Day 3 Returning to camp, no one on Oodomari was unhappy with Tribal's outcome. Batman thanks the tribe for giving him the Chieftain status, promising that they will not be disappointed. Kitana is openly welcomed into the tribe, with Barry and Fluttershy greeting her with hugs. Knowing the game has begun for her, Kitana readies herself to socialize. Day 4 In the morning of Ishinomaki, Bob once again gathered the tribe for a prayer. Afterwards, Ulfric went to speak with Stone Cold. The wrestler was hesitant about speaking with Ulfric, but listened to what he had to say. Ulfric mentioned that Tom and Phil must be close, and will probably prove to be threats. Phil spoke with Mileena on the beach side, asking if she would be willing to work with an alliance. She accepted the offer, stating that in turn she wants to be Chieftain. Alone at camp, Bob and Celeborn made conversation. Celeborn offered to stick together with Ulfric until they're able to cut him loose, something Bob was hesitant to accept. On Nitoda, Beorn surveyed his tribe members before setting off into the nearby forest. His intentions were to find an artifact hidden at camp. After searching for a while, he discovered a scroll hidden in a hole in the ground. Taking it, he discovered that it was a clue to a Magic Wand hidden at the upcoming Immunity challenge. Keeping it secret from everyone else, Beorn returned to the tribe. Working at camp, Paige spoke with C.C. and Faye. The wrestler suggested forming a girls alliance to take over the tribe. They accepted, bringing up their suspicion of Donna and Jimin being very close. Meanwhile, Aela asked Jimin if he knew about any happenings in the tribe. He mentioned his fear of C.C. and Faye being aligned, but that he hadn't heard any names. Aela then asked Jimin to work with him and Beorn to take down those two and Paige. Jimin accepted, claiming that he could bring Donna in. On Oodomari, Kitana gathered Barry and Batman to ask what was going on in the tribe. They mentioned how Fluttershy would probably be their next target, and welcomed Kitana into their alliance with April. Soon after, Kitana spoke with Anti-Wanda and Fluttershy individually to see where their heads were at. Fluttershy openly said she would vote whoever the tribe wanted, but Anti-Wanda only replied with "I Could Really Go for A Sandwich." Alone at camp, April decided to take initiative and search for an artifact. However, she couldn't find anything by the time Barry and Batman returned. Day 5 Arriving at the Immunity challenge, slight laughter erupted at the sight of Trixie gone. Luke took the pieces of the idol back and put them together, announcing that only one tribe would win Immunity. Phil sat out for Ishinomaki, Beorn sat out for Nitoda. Stone Cold acted as the caller for Ishinomaki, C.C. for Nitoda, and Anti-Wanda for Oodomari. Nitoda took an early lead under C.C.'s command, but Oodomari caught up quickly. Ishinomaki lagged behind. Eventually the tribes reached the puzzle. Batman took it on for Oodomari, Ulfric for Ishinomaki, and Donna for Nitoda. Ulfric had trouble getting started on the ball puzzle, but Batman and Donna had a close face-off. After a very close match, Donna dropped the ball in the hole and won Immunity for Nitoda. As Nitoda ran to each other to celebrate their victory, Beorn sneakily grabbed the Magic Wand hidden at the challenge. Luke then presented the tribe with Immunity, reminding Ishinomaki and Oodomari that they would be seeing him at Tribal Council. At Ishinomaki, Ulfric spoke with Bob and Celeborn about voting Phil, the biggest strategic threat against them. The two agreed, as Ulfric went to talk to Mileena. Mileena considered Ulfric's offer to vote Phil, as Bob talked with Tom. Bob admitted to Tom that he didn't trust Celeborn too much, so Tom suggested voting him out. Bob, however, couldn't find himself to do so. Tom talked to Phil and warned him that Celeborn and Ulfric were coming for him. As such, the two agreed to vote out Celeborn. Stone Cold also agreed to it, but Mileena was stuck in the middle. At Oodomari, nobody was happy about going to Tribal Council again. Barry brought April and Batman together to suggest booting Fluttershy, but April openly stated that she wanted Anti-Wanda out. With that, the three debated that decision. Barry mentioned the choices to Kitana, but Kitana pulled for Fluttershy to be voted out; thinking she was weaker and worse in challenges. Meanwhile, Anti-Wanda and Fluttershy wondered why nobody had spoken to them since their return to camp. Both suspected that they may be the targets, so Anti-Wanda suggested voting Barry to take a stab at them before one of them gets the boot. Arriving at Tribal Council, Ishinomaki grabbed their torches and dipped them into the fire. Everyone seemed to be happy with camp life, but the clear dividing line between Phil and Ulfric's alliances was all too known. The vote began, and everyone voted with their respective alliances. In a 4-3 vote, Celeborn was voted out of the game, with Phil receiving the minority vote. Afterwards, the Chieftain votes were tallied. Four people voted to dethrone Ulfric, and that was enough to make it so. With one vote for Mileena and three votes for Phil, Phil was declared the new Chieftain of Ishinomaki. Ulfric grumpily passed the necklace onto his adversary before the tribe returned to camp. At Oodomari's Tribal Council, Anti-Wanda blatantly stated that she knew she and Fluttershy were the targets. However, she suggested that everyone should vote Barry, as he was the biggest threat in the game. With that, the voting began. Anti-Wanda pulled a fast one and cast her vote for Fluttershy, but Fluttershy stuck to the plan and voted Barry. Everybody else stuck together and voted out Anti-Wanda. Anti-Wanda's torch was snuffed before Luke revealed that nobody voted to dethrone Batman. With his Chieftain title still intact, Batman and the rest of Oodomari returned to camp. Tribal Council Ishinomaki Chieftain Vote Voting Confessionals Final Words Oodomari Chieftain Vote Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running